dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin DuMorne
Justin DuMorne was a human wizard and former Warden of the White Council. He was mentor to the young wizards Harry Dresden and Elaine Mallory. He is mentioned in Dead Beat and Ghost Story. Description DuMorne adopted and mentored Harry Dresden and Elaine Mallory since their early pre-teens, living in a house about twenty miles outside of Des Moines.Ghost Story, ch. 20 He was abusive, but though he seems to have adopted the teaching philosophy of "pain is an excellent motivator," he was more emotionally abusive and manipulative than he was so physically. He encouraged a distance between them and other children, and was gradually training the two of them to use violent magic without realizing that it was wrong, so that they would be his personal enforcers.Grave Peril, ch. 17''Summer Knight, ch. 8Ghost Story, ch. 33 Biography Justin DuMorne used to be a Warden of the White Council, apprenticed under Simon Pietrovich.Summer Knight, ch. 6 He had participated in the hunt for the necromancer Heinrich Kemmler, on whose occasion he found and took the skull-bound air spirit Kemmler owned at the time, but kept its discovery and retrieval a secret from the White Council, who thought it had been destroyed. Some time later, he left the Wardens.Dead Beat, ch. 3 According to Ebenezar McCoy, DuMorne was a contact of Margaret LeFay.Blood Rites, ch. 35 DuMorne adopted and apprenticed ten-year-old orphaned wizards, Harry Dresden and Elaine Mallory, shortly after they came into their powers. He began to teach them the basic principles of magic.Summer Knight, ch. 7 One day, DuMorne turned Elaine into a thrall. He attempted the same thing on Dresden, but Dresden escaped. DuMorne sent He Who Walks Behind after him. Dresden came back to save Elaine Mallory. Dresden performed a fire spell, burning the house down, killing DuMorne.Ghost Story, ch. 30 He Who Walks Behind Harry Dresden had always assumed that DuMorne had sent He Who Walks Behind after him to be killed. Now Dresden considers the possibility that He Who Walks Behind hadn't really tried to kill him, but instead manipulated him into killing his mentor, and that He Who Walks Behind was quite possibly DuMorne's mentor, as opposed to DuMorne simply being the one who summoned and sent the Outsider after him.Ghost Story, ch. 35 In the series "Welcome to the Jungle" In "Welcome to the Jungle", Harry Dresden revives the fight in which he killed Justin DuMorne."Welcome to the Jungle" ''Grave Peril In Grave Peril, ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, DuMorne is mentioned as having been a Warden involved in Heinrich Kemmler's last stand and pulling Bob the Skull out of wreckage much like Harry Dresden pulled Bob out of the ruins of DuMorne's lab. "Journal" In "Journal", Donald Morgan wonders whether DuMorne had succeeded in making Harry Dresden a creature of Nemesis."Journal" ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry Dresden recalls how DuMorne taught him his first fire spell: "Flickum bicus!", DuMorne gave him a Wilson baseball mitt. Later, Dresden recalls the day he came home early from school worried about Elaine Mallory and sensed black magic in the air. Elaine Mallory was sitting still, quiet, while Justin DuMorne stood at the kitchen doorway. There was a straightjacket on the table next to Dresden's copy of The Hobbit. DuMorne ordered Dresden to sit, and when he didn't, DuMorne sent a blast of kinetomancy at him who used the force to propel him through the window for an escape. References See also *Psychomancy *White Council Category:Welcome to the Jungle Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Journal Category:Ghost Story